


Short Stories and Poems to Read to the Monsters Under the Bed

by CrystleTear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Poetry, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Death, Fantasy, Freeform, Metaphors, Monsters, Murder, Mythology References, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystleTear/pseuds/CrystleTear
Summary: ✒"Let me tell you a story,Where hearts roam fearless and free.Where monsters and man are one and the same.✒Let me sing you a lullaby,About kingdoms and queens.About wishes turned to nightmares.✒Let me, and you may dream your life away without a care in the world."༺⛓<⚙>⛓༻This is a collection of poems and short stories I've written over the years.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 2





	1. Warning!

_ **!THIS IS A WARNING!** _

* * *

If you are squeamish, are easily offended, have clinical depression/anxiety/PTSD or anything of the sort.

Hell, even if you just feel a bit bummed or sad.

There is no joy here, only pain.

These are a bunch of works by me that I wrote as a coping mechanism.

You have been warned.

**༺⛓ <⚙>⛓༻**


	2. Moving Forward

A picture of a family, A grandmother and a grandfather, a mother and a father, and twins, a brother and a sister, Smiles drawn, eyes open and happy, arms wrapped around one another Glad to be alive with each other.

Months pass and the picture alters, expressions change and people leave…

A mother, father, and twins, a brother and a sister, Smiles still shown, eyes still open, but not as happy, not as joyful, But they still are happy to be alive with each other.

Years move forward, experiences shape and mold them, once again, changing the picture…

A mother, brother and sister, Light ghosts of a smile, eyes half lidded, and hanging by a thread. The son and daughter are much older now, Brother, short hair ratted, new glasses shining, jeans torn, long sleeved shirt worn, shoes scuffed, and hoodie stretched, But he smiles, the cracks around it evident to its falseness. Sister, long hair tucked behind her ears, glasses, jeans, shoes and hoodie like her brother’s, But her sleeves are short, and her smile with a purpose, for her brother and her mother.

Forward, on ward, days, weeks, months and years, The paper tarnishing, tearing, yellowing and fraying. The wooden frame softening, chipping, And the glass cracks…

A picture of a woman standing alone, white flowers in hand. She’s barely smiling, but it’s still there, her eyes are still open.


	3. I Am Here

I am here,

So do not cry, Mama  
Do not cry, Papa  
I’ll never leave your side.

So do not forget me,  
Do not mourn for me,  
I did not die.

I’m at the table when you make my favorite foods.

I’m smiling at you when you pick flowers for me.

I’m dancing with you when you play beautiful music.

I’m giggling when Papa wipes his brow, only to drop his glasses.

I’m hugging you when you kneel in front of the big stone with my name on it.

And at night, when you say ,“Good night, my child,”

I reply ,”Good night, Mama and Papa. I’ll see you in the morning.”


	4. Bitter Candy

They said that I was sick,

That there was something in my head.

They gave me bitter candy,

And made me go to bed.

They cut my hair away,

And took my favorite dress.

They got rid of my stuffed bunny,

Saying that it was for the best.

They put me in a gown,

It was plain and thin.

They made me eat the bitter candy once more,

And put me to bed, again.

At first, I felt just fine.

All I did was wander around,

See the other people

In their plain white gowns.

But then my bed started growling,

Not liking the way I slept,

So I tried to sleep in the closet,

But the doctors got upset.

My reflection told me to stop,

That the bitter candy would kill my mind,

And the doctors wouldn't let me go,

Till I left my body behind.

She said that Mommy wasn't coming back,

She said that Daddy didn't care,

But she knew how to save me,

And her secrets, she would share.

She told me about a hole in my closet,

It went into the vents,

And if I really want to leave,

Then that would be the end.

But she also said to me,

With a smile on her lips,

That I could help the DOCTORS,

If I heed her useful tips:

I could save the bitter candy,

And wait until it got dark,

Then I would leave my room, quietly,

Till I got to the room with the funny mark.

I would knock on the door,

And if no one came,

I could open it up,

And take the tiny blade.

I should open up the candy,

And put it in a cup,

Then fill it up with water,

And give it to a doctor to drink it up.

I did this for awhile,

As months seemed to pass by,

Till I heard a nurse say one day

That a doctor died.

I asked the mirror what had happened,

What did the candy do to him?

She looked at me with blank eyes,

Then she smiled, saying that he was forgiven.

She explained to me what we had to do,

That it was for the best,

And that after I was done,

She could finally rest.

Doctor after doctor,

Day after day,

The building got quieter,

And more people were taken away.

Then, on one dark night,

The mirror said to me,

" _Put your hand on the glass,_

 _And please set me free?_ "

I did as I was told,

And she walked right out of the mirror,

But she didn't look the same,

And her foot steps, I could not hear.

She took my blade,

And she took my hand,

Then she walked to a room,

Where a doctor was napping in.

She pointed where to cut,

And I did just that.

He didn't even flinch,

And we did it again.

By the time morning came,

All the doctors were forever asleep.

The girl from the mirror took my blade,

And offered to do the same to me.


	5. You and I

You were here first,  
And I came after.

Your creators gave you a loving name,  
And they gave me a scared look.

You wanted sunlight,  
But I wanted moonlight.

You loved the people around you,  
But I couldn't help but hate the people in this world.

You wanted to be more social,  
But I didn't like the attention.

You never asked for me,  
But I never asked to be here...

But we make it work,  
And We find ways to do things...

Together...

Like sisters...

We like to read together, draw together, sing together, and even just think together...

I know that I'm not what you wanted and that I can make things harder for you sometimes, but I wish I could do things better. 

I'm sorry.

I have no real words to describe how much I wish things were different, and I would go, but I don't want to die. I love you and I want to make you feel happy. I want you to smile.

Please forgive me...

I'm so sorry...

Even if I really do just exist within your mind...


	6. Apple Seeds

Hello, my dear. Did you manage to get that extra work done, tonight? Overtime must be difficult, but you seem to enjoy it.

I see you've walked by the perfume shop and the craft store, again, as you've said before.

I presume that you also donated about 100 dollars to that mystery charity, again, too?

And how is that cook friend of yours? Do they have enough flour and oregano, again? Yes? That's good.

My, my, your tie is crooked again, dear. Why don't you go and change, love? I'll have dinner ready when you come back.

I know you already had another drink sample from passing by the liquor store, but this is a special occasion, dear.

Oh my, you seem to be having a hard time breathing, love. What is wrong? Is it the crushed apple seeds, dear? The cyanide that was inside them?

I guess you won't be having any more late shifts. You won't be passing through the perfume shop and the craft store, again. You won't be donating to any mystery charities, again. No more visits to that baker friend of yours. No more free samples of alcohol.

While you try to catch your breath, I'll be sitting here, eating a slice of this apple pie, my dear.

Sweet dreams, love.


	7. Broken Glasses

They smile and laugh. They help and try.But little do you know what's going on between their eyes, inside their mind.

They know you don't need them. They know you don't want them. They know that you're better off without them, but they can't bring themselves to do anything about it, even though you know that they're wrong.

They're crying rivers and filling their glasses till they overflow. The pressure is building up, but they can't make it stop.

They're hanging by a thread wrapped around a rotting branch on a dead tree at the edge of a cliff, but they can't bring themselves to ask for help. They don't want to be a bother to you, because they want you to be happy, despite their pain.

They'll never ask for help, because they don't want you to see their broken cups and glasses. They're afraid that you'll get cut and leave.

If you ask them if they want your help, they'll say that they're fine, but they're not.   
If you try to make them tell the truth, you'll shatter them beond mending.  
If you ignore them, they'll sink in their mental lakes and oceans, drowning.

You can't fix them. They don't even know how to do that themselves.

But you can pickup the pieces and hold onto them till they're ready. Until you know. Mind, heart and soul.

But one day, you know what you'll have to say...

"Why do you keep putting yourself down like this? You know that we love you, but you keep saying these hurtful things about yourself, and it makes me cry because I'm afraid that one day, you'll really mean it. I don't want to loose you. You can't bottle everything up all the time, or you'll shatter. Please...tell me...let me help you. I care about you,"


	8. What Happened to Me?

I look through old boxes  
My mind cluttered and foggy  
But then I see something...

A box of my childhood

Plastic bracelets and crayons.  
Finger paintings and old, broken dolls.  
A cat collar and a stuffed toy.

What happened to me.  
What changed me.  
What went wrong...

I was once so innocent.  
So pure.  
So understanding.  
So solid.

Now I'm filthy.  
Now I'm dark.  
Now I'm afraid of everything.  
Now I'm broken.

Plastic bracelets and crayons turned to iron cuffs and black markers.  
Finger paintings and old broken dolls turned to ink stains and broken mirrors.  
Cat collars and stuffed toys turned to bones and flat pillows.

I once was father's little flower,  
But now I'm my own Boogeyman.

I used to be so loving of everything,  
But now I hate how the world has become.

I was so afraid of being alone,  
But now I want to forget...

I want to forget everything...

I want to go back...

What happened to childhood?

What happened to me?


	9. Mirrors

**Mirrors**

Leaded glass on the wall.  
Used to show them what they can’t see.  
Usee.to reflect their physical appearance that they care so much for.

**Mirrors**

Silver and tin sheets in their hands.  
Used to show them what they need to see.  
Peeking around corners and over muddy trenches as they cross over enemy lines.

**Mirrors**

Copper and silver paint behind glass on a door.  
Used to show them what they want to see.  
Preening and judging themselves to Death's door and back, thin and thick.

**A mirror**

Foil and glass, set on the floor.  
Used to show them what they shouldn’t see.  
But they’re calling for me to show myself, chanting my name, over and over.

Mirrors are windows to the dead.

Doors to another realm.

And they are knocking on mine, not expecting a reply.

But they will get one that they do not want.

“Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!”


	10. Why Fear the Dark?

Why would you fear the dark?

The darkness is a place where one can hide from one’s fears.  
Where you can hide your secrets.  
Where you can escape the harshness of humanity.  
And the reality of existence.

The darkness is a place where you can think in silence.  
Where you can create your own thoughts.  
Where you may be alone.  
And not see the terrors that one may find in the Light.

You should fear the Light.

The light is a place where you are forced to encounter your fears.  
Where your secrets are out in the open for anyone to see.  
Where you are trapped and forced to be apart of humanity.  
And the reality of existence.

The light is a place where you drown in noises.  
Where you must think like your peers.  
Where you cannot be allowed to leave.  
And cannot escape to the comforts of the Darkness.

So... I ask you again...

Why would you fear the dark?


	11. Marionette's Lament

Can't I just disappear for a few days?  
Can't I just take a moment to not exist?  
Can't I stop time, even for a few seconds, just to stop the pain?

Or must I wallow in agony behind my mask, for the sake of others?  
So that they might have false hope that seeing my smile means that everything will be fine?

So that they might feel better about themselves?

It's not fair.  
I don't want this.  
I never wanted this.

I just want to cry, even for a moment.  
Even for a fraction of a second.  
Just to make sure that I'm alive.

I feel like I'm falling apart.  
Like at any moment, I'll just collapse and never move again.  
As if I'm a marionette who's master has grown tired of and abandoned.

Why can't I just be granted the sweet feeling of release that comes after the rivers of tears, so that I may remember the notion that I am one person among billions and billions of fragile humans that also know the feeling of fear and guilt, instead of a entity that was made for others and without free will for myself?

Why can't I...

Why?

...

I am just one person...  
I am only one...  
Just one...


	12. I Want to Till

I want to scream till my lungs start to bleed, filling my mouth with blood.

I want to hit the wall till the skin and flesh on my knuckles go away, showing only bone.

I want to scratch at the floor till my nails break and peel backwards, leaving fleshy nubs.

I want to run till the bottoms of my feet are raw and bleeding, tracking my path with red prints.

I want to cry till my eyes dry up, leaving me blind.

I want to tug on my hair till its all gone, making me cold.

I want to tare up all of my clothes till my palms are bloody, dying the threads red.

I want to bang my head against a door till it cracks open, spilling out all of the hate, fear, pain, anxiety, depression, and so much more.

I want to do anything I can till I can't do anything else.

I want to do so much till all I can do is nothing but lie motionless on the ground, regretting everything that I've ever done in my life that led up to this one moment.

I want to...

Till...


	13. Can't You See?

I stand here, shaking,

My lungs are aching,

And I can no longer speak.

I treat you with my words,

And I sing like a bird.

I'm out of breath, but you can't see.

My arms are violet,

My cries are quite,

But my mind has been broken, too.

You flailed in frustration,

But in your fixation

You broke the arms I offered to you.

My knees are growing weak.

Oh, how I wish I could speak

So that I might ask you to save me.

But even if I could, I'd stay silent.

I'd stay here for you no matter how violent

Even if you bludgeoned me badly.

I care for you dearly,

But you're slowly killing me,

And my heart is starting to flood.

Your anger has cut my veins,

And I can't cover what remains.

Now you can see my rotting black blood.


	14. A Tale of a Broken Mind

**"I hate this."**

  
I hate my after-life. Constantly wandering, a skull in one hand, a blue rose in the other. I don't even know if these are mine or if they're for someone else. For someone dead or alive. Someone good or bad. Who was this blind, bleeding skull? Was is someone important or is it a metaphor for something bigger than me?

**"I never asked for this."**

  
I don't even know why I'm here. All I know is that I don't want this. As I walk, the rose is slowly dying, becoming grey. Is it, too, a symbol that represents something that I don't understand? Why is it dying so quickly? Is it because of the red fluid that seeps from my hands, poisoning the rose, or is it something that I have no control over. Something that is meant to happen, regardless of what I do.

**"Why is this happening to me?"**

  
Why must I wander with these meanings that I don't understand? Am I the only one that must do this, or are there others that are like me? Do they struggle with these objects, or did they understand immediately what they are for and what they mean? Does something happen when you figure out what these mean, or do you continue to wander pointlessly for all time, unable to do anything but question all the meanings around you?

**"What did I do wrong?"**


	15. The Butcher's Cleaver

**Chop, Chop, Chop**  
  
Metal meets the wooden board,

Splitting meat from bone.

Divide it up in paper.  
_*Ding*_

Another pound is sold.

**Drip, Drip, Drip**

Mop up the blood;

Finish cleaning up,

But the metal is calling me

As the sun is going down.

  
**Slice, Slit, Stab**  
  
Carving tomorrow's profits

And storing it away.

"It's time for the night shift,"

The metallic ringing tells me.

 **Sob, Scream, Sick**  
  
I carve out the order

As their stomach empties.

No matter, it can be cleaned.

It's more valuable empty anyway.

  
**Chop, Chop, Chop**  
  
Metal meets the wooden board,

Splitting their meat and bone.

Divide them up in paper.

_*Ding*_

A fresh, warm pound is sold.


	16. My Darling Garden

I'd like to start off by telling you that I'm not insane. I'm perfectly aware of what I did and I accepted the consequences a long time ago. She was just so damn persistent. I did give her fair warning, after all. She was just another weed in need of pulling. She treated everything like it was all for her; the clothes, the buildings, the people...she took everything and gave nothing back. If things weren't how she wanted it, she'd break it and no one would say otherwise.

Truly rotten.

It's funny how someone so full of toxic sludge can cause such a ruckus. Her biggest mistake, however, was using my potted plants as her personal ash tray. My precious, exotic beauties. One day I was simply fed up with it and confronted her about it. Her voice was like a razor blade on a chalkboard. By the end, she was the one who threw the first blow, resulting in my fence going straight through my shoulder, splattering blood on my darling flowers. I told her that she made a very poor decision.

Odd, how such hateful eyes can sparkle when tears are streaming out of them. How peculiar that such a foul mouth can plead for mercy, even though she clearly doesn't know the meaning of the word. 

If you ask me, I did the world a favor. She wasn't much of a contribution to society. In the end, she was simply just an infection on our tree of life in need of being trimmed off.

Though she made surprisingly good compost for my darling garden, so I guess she did manage to do one thing right.


	17. The Good Queen

Long ago, there was a flourishing kingdom that had a good queen that no one ever saw, but the people were happy.  
  
One day, a traveler was passing through and he heard about this. When he asked if she was even alive, everyone responded with the same thing,

“Well, I've seen a figure in her window before. That must be her, right?”  
  


“Sometimes I hear humming from the castle. I'm pretty sure it's her…”

  
He said sure, it might be, or your kingdom could be ruled by a monster that's killed your queen. In my travels I've heard of creatures that can mimic the look and sound of people to gain their trust before they eat them, the only thing inhuman about them being their glowing, red eyes, but I'm sure that's not happening here...  
  
The next day, the traveler went missing, all of his belongings left behind. This set a fear through the kingdom about their queen. As time went on, people began seeing inhuman shadows in the windows and some even believed the heard beast-like sounds coming from the castle.  
  
One night, the people couldn't take it anymore and stormed the castle, searching every room till they got to the queen's bedroom. There she stood by the window, staring out, her back facing her intruders.  
  
Without a second thought, they began to violently hack her to pieces till she was hardly a person anymore, the only thing left being her head...and her dull, icy blue eyes.

Soon after, the kingdom began to fall apart, crops began to die, and people went missing only to be found dead, eaten.

When the other kingdoms stopped hearing from them, they went in search only to find ruins, ash and bone, along with a sign written in rotten blood:

**_"Think before you act on your irrational fears"_ **


End file.
